For the Love of Tai
by Matt Ishida's Gurl
Summary: I don't know if the title really suits it but I couldn't think of anything else. It's a Michi Fic with I think with some funny parts. And also expect the unexpected!


Mimi& Tai

DISCLAIMER: I do not ownDigimon that is all and if you want to sue me then sue Digimon and lose your favorite show forever

**Anywayz this is my first fan fic so enjoy!**

It was perfect weather for the Digi Destineds and they were happily walking down the forest. Sometimes one of them would start a joke and they would all laugh happily. Tai, who was leading the group stopped to a dead end. "What's the matter Tai?"Matt asked. "We hit a dead end dummy" Tai said pointing to a whole lot of trees blocking the path. "That's a lot of trees," said Mimi. "That's impossible" Izzy observed his Laptop. "I have the whole map of the DigiWorld and it does not show that it has a dead end of trees here." 

"Well then I guess we have to climb in between the trees," Sora said. Instantly thorns grew out of the trees. Everyone gasped. "I don't want my dress torn!" Mimi shrieked. "Hey guys it's ok we'll have to go another way." Matt said reasonably. "Good idea Matt" Izzy said blushing because he didn't think of that. "They turned around and marched toward a fork in the path. "Now what?" Agumon asked. "Heh I wish they had road signs," Joe said cautiously as road signs dropped to the ground.Everyone was confused. "Oh I know!" Mimi said with delight. "Whatever we wish we get!" She smiled. "I want a new dress that's pink and has puffy sleeves" The dress appeared. "Cool said Palmon. "I want a watering can with fresh water!" the can appeared. Mimi went into the trees and tried on her new dress as Palmon watered herself. "I want a hot fudge Sunday!" Kari and T.K. said together. Hot fudge Sundays appeared. The two, delighted grabbed the Sundays and ran to a rock and began happily eating. "What the…" Tai said confused. "Who is doing this?" 

*.·*·.·*·.·*

Meanwhile in Puppetmon's castle Puppetmon was happily making the wishes come true and conclusions wrong. "Ha now I have to make a pathway to my castle and then I will destroy the Digi Destineds once and for all!" Puppetmon paused. "I always wanted to say that!"

*.·*·.·*·.·*

Meanwhile the Digi Destineds were wishing for things or food. "I don't like this guys" Izzy said not wishing anything at all. "Izzy look!" said Tentomon as there on the ground was a new fast modem laptop that Tentomon had just wished for Izzy. "Oh thanks Tentomon," said Izzy gleefully as he raced toward it forgetting about what he just said. Mimi was dressed as a princess, Sora was playing soccer with Matt, Biyomon, and Gabumon, Kari and T.K. were wishing all the sweets they could think of. Tai was riding a bike with Agumon while Joe was eating his most favorite food in the world Sushi with Gomamon. The kids were having fun but all of a sudden all the things disappeared. "Hey what happened to my M&Ms?" asked T.K. "Where are all my clothes?" Mimi asked once again dressed in her regular cowboy suit. "Um I think they're gone said Tai as he fell on his bottom when the bike disappeared. Agumon was rubbing his bottom. All the trees bunched up together leading a path to a strange looking house.

*.·*·.·*·.·*

"Ha ha!" Puppetmon said gleefully. "Master Puppetmon the Digi Destineds are coming this way!" Kiwimon said warningly. There was a knock on the door. Deramon, a bird Digimon opened the door. "Welcome to Puppe….um….err…my castle!"

"Thanks" said Tai "So…erm…can we go in?" 

"Oh Yes of course!" said Deramon uncomfortably. The DigiDestineds went inside.

*.·*·.·*·.·*

"Ha! Now they're inside! My plan is working perfectly!" Puppetmon said smoothly. "Master Puppetmon you must not get excited remember what happened to MetalSeadramon when he messed around with these kids!"

"He was weak!" Puppetmon said comfortably. "He didn't have strategy!"

"You don't either," muttered Kiwimon.

"What?" 

"Oh nothing."

*.·*·.·*·.·*

The DigiDestineds all sat down on couches as they looked around. "Um…nice place you got there" Matt said timidly. Sora sat down next to him. "Yah it's nice" Sora said politely. "Thank you said Deramon as he went to the kitchen and returned with some tea and cookies. "Oo! Cookies!" said Patamon as he reached for a cookie, Gabumon took one too. Tai sat down next to Mimi as she reached for a cup of tea. All the DigiDestineds were either drinking some tea or eating cookies. Kari and T.K. were gobbling all the cookies down. "So are you the person who did all those wishes and made the path to your house?" asked Matt who was eating a cookie. "Hey guys quit hogging the cookies"

"Sorry Matt" said T.K. and Kari together. "No I don't know what you're talking about. "Oh well maybe you weren't" said Sora. "I wish I had magical powers" said T.K. then I would have all the cookies I want like" that he snapped his fingers. More cookies appeared on his plate. Everyone gasped. 

"Um…well it's a start T.K." said Matt as T.K. turned Gabumon into a frog and back. Then he turned to Patamon and turned him to a pig and back. Gabumon, which was still a frog, glared a T.K. "Matt make him stop!" croaked Gabumon. "Quit T.K. and turn them back" Matt said. "T.K. turned Gabumon and Patamon back to themselves again. "T.K.! I'm never talking to you again!" Patamon yelled. "I'm sorry Patamon, please don't be mad." 

"It's ok T.K." Patamon assured him." When the DigiDestineds were finished they began walking to the door. "Hey!" T.K. yelled I lost my powers!" 

"Well that's a good thing T.K. so you won't turn Patamon and Gabumon into pigs and frogs anymore!" Joked Matt. Gabumon glared at him as the DigiDestineds headed out the door. They left. 

*.·*·.·*·.·*

"Hey come back!" Puppetmon shout to himself as the DigiDestineds disappeared thorough the trees. "Aw…they left! How could Deramon let them go? Ack never mind I'll have to think of something else.."

*.·*·.·*·.·*In the beginning of the night the DigiDestineds were already with a fire and were camping out for the night. While they were sleeping only one of the kids were awake. Mimi was staring at Tai. Her body was filling with affection, she began whispering something

"Out here in the quiet of the night. Beneath the stars and moon. I wanna tell what I'm felling, but I don't know how to start. I wanna tell you but I'm afraid you might break my heart, oh! Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?" Mimi asked herself. I practice all the things that I could say. Line by Line…every word.. everyday I tell myself today would be the day.. but every time I always lose my nerve! Why should anything be so hard to do.." She asked herself over and over until she went to sleep. But she didn't know who was awake….

** * ** * ** * ** * *** ** * ** * ** * ** * *** ** * ** * ** * ** * *** ** * ** * ** * ** * *** ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** *

The kids were walking in the woods again when everyone was starving. "I'll pick berries!" volunteered Mimi. "Ok Mimi" said Tai "we'll go out and find something else too!" 

"Ok Tai" Mimi blushedas she headed farther in the forest. Mimi came to a berry bush when Palmon pointed out. "Hey Mimi!" There's another _one of you!_ But it's no one we know!" 

"Where Palmon?"

"Behind the bush!"

"AHHH!" Mimi screamed as she saw a boy about her age behind the berry bush.

"Hi my name is Kevin" He outstretched his hand. Mimi shook his hand looking at him. "Also my Digimon" said Kevin as a strange Digimon was emerging from hi legs.

*.·*·.·*·.·*

"HAH! My servant has gone out to get the DigiDestineds!" Puppetmon crackled  
  


*.·*·.·*·.·*  
"Who are you?" Mimi asked? I'm Kevin a DigiDestineds" he replied holding out his crest and digivice. "I have the crest of Truth." 

"Oh.." Mimi came back with a handful of berries and Kevin. "Hey guys look! He's another DigiDestined!" 

"What?" Sora stood up. "Huh?" said Tai. "Wha.." Matt said. "My name is Kevin and I have the crest of Truth." He said showing them his crest and digivice. Suddenly there was a loud noise. A big monster came out. "Oh this is my Digimon Leafmon he said quickly as his Digimon quickly Digivolved. "Leafmon Digivolve to…Pollenmon!" The big monster shot a fireball at Pollenmon and hit him. "Pollen Cannon" said Pollenmon as he hit the monster. "You DigiDestineds are weak" said the monster Puppetmon shall rule!"

"So you work for Puppetmon do ya?" said Tai as Agumon Digivolved to Greymon. Everyone else Digivolved too. They all hit the monster and he was gone. "We did it!" Tai cheered as everyone else cheered. "You're not so bad after all Kevin" said Matt. "Thanks, you too." Everyone welcomed Kevin and started lunch. 

*.·.·*.·

TheDigiDestineds were walking in the hot heat the next day. "It's sooo HOT!!!" whined Mimi. "I'm wilting!" Palmon said. "Hey look there's a Lake!" Tai yelled pointing to a crystal clear lake. Everyone took a pleasure to run to the lake and jump in.Everyone was delighted. Then someone screamed, "AHHHHH!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!" the voice disappeared and Mimi was gone.

*.·*·.·*·.·*

"Mimi!" Palmon yelled worriedly "Where are you!!!!!"

"Mimi!" Sora called. "Where did you goooooo?!?!?!?!"

"MIMI!" Tai yelled, "It's all my fault…"

"No it's not Tai!" Said Matt. "It's not your fault Mimi was kidnapped."

"Well then I'll look for her!" Tai said firmly.

"Need any help?" asked Matt. 

"No"

"Ok"

"Can I come?" asked Agumon.

"No I'll go alone." Tai said.

"But."

"It's ok"

"Ok." 

Tai left the DigiDestineds and went out to find Mimi. 

*.·* ·.·*·.·*

Mimi was alone in a dark cave where she did not find her kidnapper. She sat down on a rock crying. "HELP ME!!!!!" she yelled, but no one answered. She ran outside to look for the others. "Help!" 

"Mimi is that you?"

"Over here!" She yelled. Then came out of the trees was Tai. "You came!" she shouted as she absent-mindedly threw her arms around him. "I'm so happy you came" she whispered. "Yah me too" He said hugging her. All of a sudden she pulled away and gave him a kiss on the lips. She turned red. "Oops.." Tai smiled and kissed her back. "It's ok."

*.·*·.·*·.·*

Back at where the DigiDestineds were they were all worried about Tai and Mimi.

"Where could they be?"

"I don't know.."

"Ha worthless fools.."

"Huh?"

"Who said that?"

They all turned around to see who said that and there was Kevin. "Worthless fools" he repeated, "You think you are so smart we will destroy you!" and he transformed into a big Digimon whom no one could identify. "Gabumon warpdigivovled to…. MetalGarurumon!" 

"Blaster Cannon" said the monster aiming it at MetalGarurumon. "Ice Claw." He aimed it at the monster. "Biyomon Digivolve to… Birdramon!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon Digivolve to.. Ikkakumon!" 

"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!"

"Gatomon Digivolve to…Angewomon!"

"Celestial Arrow!" 

"Harpoon Torpedo!" 

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Ice Claw!"

They all aimed at the monster and hit him. "Ha! You think you could defeat me with your worthless attacks! Without all of you together you can't defeat me!" All of a sudden they heard Tai's and Mimi's voice. "Hey! We're back!" 

"Here we come!"

"Mimi!"

"Tai!"

"We're back!" 

"Agumon warpdigivolve to…Wargreymon!"

"Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon!" 

The DigiDestineds combined their Digimon's attack together and aimed at the monster. "Ahh! I will get you DigiDestineds!" And he disappeared. "Hey what happened to Kevin?" Mimi asked. 

"He was that monster we just battled Mimi" Sora explained

"Oh." 

"Oh well" said Mimi as she kissed Tai on the lips. He kissed her back. Everyone gasped.

The End?  
MAYBE AND MAYBE NOT!

(answer: yes It is the end)


End file.
